Talk:Under Siege/@comment-26014635-20150401194815/@comment-26181174-20150402005025
My The Return of Marcus Saga Marcus Returns Part 1: Krane develops an evil clone version of Douglas and makes him his new partner to fill the void of the real Douglas then he gave him bionics. Douglas went to his old house but he digs through the wreckage of the house to look for something. He found...Marcus. Victor Krane and Evil Douglas clone attacks Douglas from behind and knocks him out. Krane takes Marcus and rebuilds him then puts him under his control. Krane disguises himself as an teen to break out Sebastian, Tank, and Lexi undetected. Krane gets caught by Principal Perry but Krane shocks Perry to knock her out. Evil Douglas downloads the data from the Lab Rats' powers for Krane then Krane turns data into a super saber. The Team sees Perry on the floor. Perry tells them that Krane has returned and the Lab Rats are not very happy to hear those words. They discover that Krane bust out Sebastian, Tank, and Lexi. Krane also gathered S-1 to join him in his plans. Krane created the Krane Bionic Academy, consists of a black castle with fire coming out of it to fight fire with fire. Donald teaches Tasha how to use weapons like he and Douglas does in battles. Donald makes a mission suit for Tasha that matches the rest of the team. Tasha struggles at first with the weapons but she starts to get the hang of it. Evil Douglas hacks into Donald's account by pretending to be the real Douglas. Donald banishes Douglas again but Douglas tries to tell him that it wasn't him but Donald doesn't believe him. Leo, Spin, and Bob have a bionic practice against each other. Leo tries to talk to Donald but Donald tells him that to forget it. Evil Douglas appears on the monitors and he traps Leo and Donald inside a bionic box. Krane, Evil Douglas, S-1, Sebastian, Tank, Lexi, and Marcus starts attacking the city but start by robbing a few banks. The Team confronts them. Adam, Bree, and Chase think Douglas has betrayed them and joined back with Krane but decides to fight him anyway. Leo uses his bionics and was able to free himself and Donald out of the bionic box. Leo and Donald went to go help the team. The real Douglas also shows up but everyone can't tell which one is who. Evil Douglas has red firey eyes. Marcus reveals himself out of the jabbowockee mask but the team is shocked to see him returned but Leo gets scared and screams. Leo fights Marcus but Marcus is surprised to see Leo with bionics now. Chase battles Sebastian, Adam battles Tank, Bree and Tasha fight Lexi and S-1, Donald and Douglas fight Krane and Evil Douglas. Marcus got an ability to create energy swords and geo-leaping. The Team gets defeated in the hands of Krane's gang. The Team are frustrated in their defeat but they planning their next move to fire back. Krane created robotic footsoldiers that resembles him and they're called Krane Guys. Krane Guys got the same abilities as Krane himself. Marcus has gained a new ability to turn himself invisible. Evil Douglas breaks out Agent Graham to recruit him to join him and Krane to expand the Krane Empire. Marcus Returns Part 2: Donald sends Chase, Adam, and Leo to sneak into Krane's academy to see what is he planning. Marcus created his own robotic footsoldiers call M-Dogs. Krane gives Agent Graham bionics. Adam ends up getting himself, Chase, and Leo caught. Chase and Leo gets captured and has to fight S-1 and Marcus in a tournament battle. Sebastian, Tank, and Lexi goes back to the Davenport Bionic Academy to attack everyone but Bree confronts them along with Donald and Tasha. Agent Graham shows up to torture Donald with his bionics. Chase is getting his butt kick by S-1 in the battle but Leo knocks her off the stage and defeats Marcus as well. Spin and Bob brings Davenport's jet and Adam grabs Chase and Leo to escape the Krane Academy by running through the Krane Guys. Chase reveals to Donald about Krane's plan of destruction and he managed to steal his blueprints for it. Marcus Returns Part 3: Krane keeps unlocking more abilities for Marcus to make him a even more indomitable foe for the Lab Rats. Spin and Bob ends up playing around Donald's private jet but ends up breaking it. Donald punishes both of them by sending them to their dorms. Marcus sneaks into the bionic academy and captures Donald inside a bionic net to prevent him from escaping. Marcus sends a message to the Lab Rats to come and get him. Adam, Chase, and Bree goes to rescue Donald while Leo and Douglas stay behind. Krane lures Adam, Chase, and Bree to his old hideout that was seen on Sink or Swim. Leo and Douglas goes to that hideout with Tasha following them in the bionic chopper. Adam, Chase, and Bree gets trapped by Krane's bionic web but Marcus blasts them with his flaming ball. Evil Douglas, Sebastian, Tank, Lexi, and S-1 takes care of Leo, Douglas, and Tasha. S-1 unleashes robot versions of herself call the S-1 Bots (silver and gold). Spin and Bob end up sneaking out to help the team and they knock out the bad guys with his bionics then everybody escapes back to the Davenport Bionic Academy. Marcus Returns Part 4: Janelle comes to the island for a visit again and so does Grandma Rose. Leo stands up to his grandma to tell her to be nice to Janelle. Marcus is getting shocked by the robotic implants on his head as he is trying to be free from Krane's control. Leo, Douglas, Janelle, Grandma Rose, and Principal Perry gets captured by Evil Douglas, S-1, Sebastian, Tank, Lexi, and Marcus and they're tied together on ropes on the rooftops of the Krane Academy. Victor Krane creates the Triton App 9000, Triton App robot, and the Triton App Soldiers. Krane used the triton app on Janelle and Grandma Rose to become evil and does the same to Principal Perry. Donald, Chase, Adam, Bree, and Tasha shows up and demand to let Leo, Douglas, and Janelle go. The battle between good and evil is about to begin as they face each other. Marcus Returns Part 5: The battle of survival is on as it takes place on the rooftops of the Krane Academy. Leo is forced to fight Janelle without hurting her but Leo is able to get Janelle to remember and does the same to Perry. Donald battles Krane, Douglas fights Evil Douglas, Chase fights Sebastian, Adam fights Tank, Bree fights Lexi and S-1 alongside Tasha. Perry brings out a giant cannon and fires it at Krane but Krane blocks it. Leo battles Marcus and the fight goes in a climax. Leo defeats Marcus and the robotic implants falls off of Marcus's head. Marcus is now free from Krane's control and he's feeling remorse. Marcus apologizes to Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, and Donald for what he has done to them in the past but Donald tells him that people like him can change and people like him deserves a second chance then the Lab Rats forgive him. Marcus especially reconciles with Leo. Marcus sides with the team to take down Krane and the gang. Leo and Marcus fights alongside each other against S-1. Marcus attacks S-1 first and Leo blasts her away again. Donald and Douglas defeats Evil Douglas. Perry takes out the Krane Guys with the missiles from her cannon. Chase is about to be destroyed by Sebastian but Marcus jumps in to battle Sebastian and defeats him. Adam defeats Tank. Janelle helps Tasha and Bree defeat S-1 and Lexi. Now it all comes down to battling Krane. Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Donald, Douglas, Tasha, and Marcus takes turns battling Krane but Janelle jumps in. Janelle ends up getting hurt which makes Leo angry. Douglas ends up making Janelle bionic. Grandma Rose is about to fall into the ocean but Janelle saves her and Grandma Rose thanks her. Leo uses his strength on Krane to knock him off balance. Krane gets back up but knocks out everyone with his bionics. Perry takes out the Triton App robot with her cannon which disables the triton app. Perry blasts Krane with the cannon in the sky then Donald, Douglas, and Tasha fires their blasts then Leo and Marcus fires at Krane then Adam, Bree, and Chase combine their bionics again to finish off Krane. Donald blasts S-1, Sebastian, Tank, and Lexi by trapping them inside bionic cards so they can't escape. Donald also disabled the S-1 Bots and the Triton App Soldiers. They didn't realize Krane, Evil Douglas, and Agent Graham are still out there but the Krane Guys carried them away. Krane, Evil Douglas, and Agent Graham created evil clone versions of Adam, Bree, and Chase to fight fire with fire and declares that the war is far from over. Everybody celebrates their victory back at the bionic academy and welcomes Janelle and Marcus to the team then they both get their own mission suit. Marcus becomes friends with Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo foreal this time. Leo and Marcus end up messing with Spin together by playing practical jokes on him. Graham was able to snatch the bionic cards with S-1, Sebastian, Tank, and Lexi inside them. Krane used his powers to free them from the bionic cards. Krane creates evil clones of Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Donald, Douglas, Tasha, Janelle, and Marcus to serve as his minions. Krane gathers crew back at the Krane Bionic Academy to tell everyone his next plan. Evil Douglas rebuilds the Triton App 9000, Triton App robot, Krane guys, and the Triton App Soldiers. Krane declares that evil will win the war. Leo uses his energy to transform Marcus into a regular human but Marcus still has bionics.